reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Gentleman's Attire
The Gentleman's Attire is an outfit available to be worn by Marston in Red Dead Redemption. It makes the player look like a wealthy high-class aristocrat, and grants access to the High Stakes Poker in Blackwater. In-game description "Wearing this high-class attire allows you into the high stakes Poker games in Blackwater." Acquisition To unlock the outfit one must go to the pause menu, scroll down to Social Club. Then click on the "Y" or "Triangle" button to "Sign In". If the player already has a Social Club account, he/she will be asked to sign into it. If not, a prompt to create a new one will appear. After the process is finished, then the Gentlemen's Attire will be in the outfit menu the next time the game is saved. The outfit will also be automatically unlocked for anyone who had linked their account before Redemption was released. Trivia *After the shutdown of GameSpy on June 2014, the outfit is no longer obtainable through the Social Club website. However, a free game update released on the same month unlocked the outfit (and other Social Club rewards) for everyone. * Once earning the suit, you will also unlock the Gentleman's Attire and Lady's Finery that can be used for customizing your avatar on Xbox Live and PlayStation Home. This was added as a reward for completion of a 2011 multiplayer XP contest. *This is the only other outfit besides the Cowboy Outfit that is present at the beginning of the game. (However, the player cannot put it on until completion of the mission New Friends, Old Problems, as the safehouse is not functional until then) *When worn while playing as Jack Marston, his hair will be tied in a short ponytail in the back. This isn't present with any of the other hatless outfits. *The 'High Stakes' Poker game costs $250 to enter, and cheating is not an option, as you cannot wear the Elegant Suit while playing here. Using this outfit in the high stakes poker games can be an easy way to get the High Roller trophy/achievement. *This outfit is shown in one of the trailers when the narrator says: "You may get a great deal wealthier in the process." *Note that when wearing this outfit you may receive different dialog from NPCs e.g.: Cowboy Outfit- "Who's this cowboy beside you?" Gentleman's Attire- "Who's this nice man beside you?" *This is one of the five outfits that doesn't have a hat. However, in certain missions (like The Burning) he will be wearing a hat. *Humorously, Marston will still greet people by tipping his hat at them, even though this outfit has no hat. *Marston's Bandolier is not shown while wearing this outfit. *This appears to be the only outfit that doesn't get dusty. *Sometimes when changing from the Gentleman's Attire to the Elegant Suit, the player will still look like they are wearing the Gentleman's Attire, but have the effects of the Elegant Suit. *John's hair becomes longer while wearing this outfit, while Jack ties his hair even though his isn't quite as long. *This is the only outfit that changes Marston's facial hair. * When using the sharp dressed man cheat. Gentlemans attire will be given to the player. However since the game disables saves when cheats are active. This outfit will be locked again when the player exit the game or loads a previous save. Gallery File:Gentlemans_Attire.png|A fine, sophisticated gentleman, indeed. File:Rdr_gentleman's_attire.jpg|Ladies love a gentleman. high stakes poker.png|Playing a game of High Stakes Poker fine.png|Gameplay view of the outfit see.jpg|Playing cards of-02.jpg|Jack Marston in the Gentleman's Attire. es:Traje de caballero it:Vestito da gentiluomo Category:Redemption DLC Outfits